


Predator Security Guard

by MISSYJO



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 20:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYJO/pseuds/MISSYJO
Summary: Being aware of your surroundings can save your life.





	Predator Security Guard

There she is boarding the train right on time. She’s dressed in a nice blue pantsuit, with a pretty off white silk shirt buttoned all the way to the top looking every bit the mid level executive carrying her briefcase and purse. She’s young and pretty with her dark skin glowing. Today she looks exhausted.  
It’s very late and the train car is almost empty. She sits in the first row of seats closest to the door and leans her head up against the window, staring into the darkness, not even looking in my direction. But why should she? All she’d see was an old man in old jeans, work boots and faded jacket with an old time metal lunch box.  
The train ride is nothing special, just traveling to the other side of Baltimore County. The downtown office buildings are gone, then row houses, then old broken neighborhood, abandoned buildings and empty lots. The train stops at one of the most troubled stops on this line. Three black teenage males get on the train. They’re dressed in hoodies and saggy jeans, looking like every stereotyped description portrayed in the news lately. The spot the young woman and decide to sit in the seats on the opposite side of the aisle from her.  
At first she looks up at them but then, puts her head back on the window and continue to stare out into nothing.  
One of the teenagers, wearing a black hoodie, says something to her. She ignores him.  
“what you looking out there for? Black Hoodie say to her.  
“what you want is sitting right over here”. He points to himself as his friends laugh.  
The woman, still doesn’t move she just looks at them and turn away back to the window.  
Black Hoodie gets up, sways slightly to the movement of the train, and sits right next to her.  
Now, I’m concerned where is the conductor?  
Now sweetheart don’t be like that, he says with a sinister smile, moving closer to her. “Why can’t we be friends” he laughs and his friend breaks out in song singing the same tune.  
“come on ma let’s be friends” he asks again  
She remains silent. The only noise is the rumble of the train and his friends laughing.  
“Ma I know you hear me talking to you, why you playing hard to get” he says. Now the laughter has taken on a nasty edge and the other boys decide to get up and join Black Hoodie.  
I get to my feet and move forward tentatively, my lunchbox in my right hand. The teenagers look at me, surprised. They didn’t even notice me or just ignored me sitting here watching them.  
“Leave her alone,” I say in my angry voice. “Leave her alone NOW.”  
The boys all stand up laughing.  
“What you gonna do, old man?”  
“You wanna find out,” I said as I raised my heavy lunch box ready to use it as a weapon.  
The train suddenly sways as it round a turn and I almost fall but try to play it off like I’m okay.  
“Whateva Old Man” Black Hoodie says  
The train slows for the last stop in the city and the young boys get off but not before Black Hoodie points a finger at me as if he is firing a gun.  
The train starts up again and before I can go back to my seat, Ms. Lady speaks up.  
“Thank you for your help” she talks so quietly I could hardly hear what she was saying. She then turns back toward the window.  
The next stop the luxury townhomes and condos which cater to the young professional crowd, that’s her stop, my stop.  
She throws me a smile as we get off and whispers, “Thank you again” this time I notice something about her eyes, they look dark almost if you stare into them to long you could get lost or something, anyway it makes my skin crawl.  
She doesn’t recognize me. Why should she? I’m just the security guard who works the eleven to seven shift at her townhome complex, driving around in an old golf cart.  
I watch as she walks to her car. I’ll be seeing you in about an hour. She never remembers to lock her back gate. I’ve been in her apartment a couple of times after she left for work. I life my lunch box. It is quite heavy, what with a can of mace, roll of duct tape, two coils of rope, and a pair of handcuffs inside.

That old man really thinks I don’t recognize him, he has been following me for a while now. I accidentally left my back gate to my townhouse opened one day. My neighbor told me she called our security to come and lock it for me.  
That day when I got home my home felt like someone had been in there. Nothing was moved but certain places like my closet and bathroom had this smell like old bologna. I figured I was just being paranoid, my last boyfriend use to sneak into my apartment even when we broke up, so I knew that if I was feeling some type of way, I needed to act on those feeling. I locked my gate before leaving for work again but when I got home it had that same smell again. I decided it was time to get my place wired and see what was actually going on. I wasn’t surprised but I was pissed when my notifications was going off and the cameras show the old security guard walking around my home, just looking at stuff, but going into my bedroom and bathroom going through my clothes especially my dirty clothes. I was mad he took a couple pair of my panties. I watched him make a sandwich, drink some juice then clean up and leave my home. He never came into my home at night always when I left in the mornings. He seems to work longer that his eleven to seven shift, always coming In early and leaving late.  
I love my job, I dress in my business suit and carry a briefcase but I’m a security guard also. How funny is that? I work the executive floors, we dress so as not to bring attention to ourselves. Today was a long day, not only was I worried about work stuff, I had that same nagging feeling in the back of my mind.  
The young thugs on the train was planned, my brother and his friends look young but are actually undercover police officers. I needed him to see the man that has been following me and breaking and entering my apartment.  
His big lunch shiny lunch box is new, he usually takes a brown paper bag, but I think tonight is the night he tries to take his prowling to another level, I’m ready for him.  
Getting off the train and going to my car, I notice he is waiting for the shuttle bus that take you to our Townhouse/Condo complex. It’s only about ten minutes away. That gives me more than enough time to get things ready, I don’t believe he will attack until after midnight when the complex is quiet, it’s a weeknight folks go to bed early. I should really be scared but stuff like this just gets my adrenaline started, the surprise, oh the look on his face when he sees that he has been caught.

She stood in the shower letting the hot water run over her body, she needed to prepare herself, her mind and body. While she stood there the thought about the other victims in this complex who moved and didn’t want to talk about what happened to them. She needed to keep her cool and not let the madness she felt cause her to make a mistake. She wasn’t alone, her brother was already in the other room preparing, when he got off the train with the other officers he drove straight to her condo.


End file.
